Songs about you
by chasingalaxy
Summary: When Camila Cabello, a seventeen year old pop star, moves to Miami Royal, a so called snobby private school to finish her education, she meets Lauren Jauregui.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

So the other night I was lying in bed and thought to myself, "Hmm why don't you write a really unrealistic fan fiction about two people that you are praying to god are secretly a couple because you are overly obsessed with fifth harmony and will never get over camren!" And then somehow I ended up here, the night before my first exam, planning this story more than I'm planning my actual life.

Anywho, the first chapters are gonna be a little short until I find out if this story is gonna flop or not and that's up to you gays! I mean guys (no I don't). So please comment and like and all that jazz cause I wanna know what you think!

-Pheebs


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers glided over the keys of the piano and I smiled as the soft noises played out. This had always been one of my favourite things to do. I loved how relaxing it was to come up with different melodies, finding new ways to play songs that I'd hear on the radio.

The bell rings out and I'm reminded that school has just begun. I don't make a move to get up though. I had already gotten my timetable for the year and was more than relieved to see that I had a free period on Monday mornings. School had just started back and as much as I loved learning new things and being around my friends, I was excited that it was my last year.

While humming to myself, I looked around the small music room I had been in more times than I could count. I wasn't really sure is the school considered it an actual music room. They may have just had nowhere else to put the piano and stuffed it in here. The only other things that was in the room was an old looking guitar and a sofa that was probably older than me. Thinking about it, I realise that I had never seen anyone else come in here besides me. It was probably because it wasn't in the main school building and students were too lazy to drag themselves all the way over here.

My hands go back to playing a song on the piano that had been stuck in my head the whole day. I had never been that confident in my singing abilities, but I couldn't help but let the lyrics that wrote slip out while I played.

"If I could go back four years to when it all first started, I'd say take it slow because it's all lighthearted. And I know that you're scared, but I promise it will be so much easier when you're not thirteen."

I sighed to myself after singing and remembered why I wrote the lyrics in the first place. Being so young and realising something that you were not able to accept was difficult. I guess it still is difficult, but at least now I'm not denying it - to myself anyway.

Suddenly, the door flies open and someone stumbles through it. I was shocked at first. After all, I was the only one that used the room and to have someone randomly appear was strange.

I was shook from my thoughts as a pair of dark brown eyes meet mine. They were wide and I could see small flakes of gold scattered around the chocolate orbs. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing was how red the persons cheeks were. It was as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing and was embarrassed about it.

The third thing I noticed was who the person was. Camila Cabello. Sure, there was a rumour going around the school that she would be attending this year in order to finish high school, but I didn't think it was actually true.

Now that she was standing in front of me, it was clear that it wasn't just a rumour. Camila was dressed in the school uniform, similar to mine, but I had opted not to wear the school jumper that day.

"Sorry," she said, her cheeks still rosy, "I didn't mean to barge in." Her voice was raspy and not as high pitch as I thought it would be after listening to some of her songs.

Camila was rather well know. Well, that was probably an understatement considering she had won a teen choice award for the second year in a row despite being only seventeen. Why she decided that of all schools, this would be the one she would finish her education at baffled me. I could only dream about having some of the experiences that she has had.

"That's okay," I replied, still shocked at her sudden entrance. I'm lost for words as my eyes stay locked on hers. Was her eyes really that dark? Maybe she was wearing contact lenses?

"You've got a really good voice." Camila states. One of my eyebrows raise in confusion. How long had she been standing out there? "Not that I was listening outside the door or anything... well I was, but it wasn't in a weird stocker way!" She said, her cheeks heating up once again.

I laugh at the brown haired girl. She was acting as though I was the famous one and she had been sitting outside the door, just waiting for me to belt out a song.

"It's fine, seriously." I giggled, "I'm Lauren."

Camila smiled once she was that I wasn't angry or weirded out at her for listening to me sing. I was a little embarrassed, but it didn't worry me.

Playing with the sleeve of her blazer, she replied, "I'm Camila," her eyebrows then furrowed in realisation, "but you probably already knew that."

I couldn't help but smile at how cute the smaller girl looked as she realised and I decided to tease her. "That's a bit cocky to assume that, don't you think?"

Once again, Camila's cheeks turned a dark red colour. "No- I mean... I didn't mean for it to sound like I was being-"

I cut her off by laughing at the way she stumbles over her words. "Calm down, Camila. Of course I know who you are." Her name rolls of my tongue so naturally and I feel a need to say it again.

"Seriously though, you have an amazing voice. I was walking by and heard the piano and had to stop to listen. Then I heard your voice and was amazed."

This time, it my turn to have red cheeks. Not only had I just been complimented by someone, but that someone was beyond talented and had sang with some of the biggest pop stars in the industry.

"Thank you," I replied nervously. I looked back down at my hands as a distraction from her gaze.

Pointing to the piano she asked, "What was that song you were playing? I didn't recognise it."

I shifted in my seat, not knowing if I wanted to admit that it was something I had written myself, afraid that she wouldn't like it. "Oh," I started and then coughed slightly, "It was nothing, just something that I wrote when I was bored."

Camila's eyebrows raised like she was impressed. "It didn't sound like nothing." She takes a step closer to me and points to the bench that I was sitting on. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

I immediately shift over, giving her some room to sit. When she does, the smell of her perfume hits me. It smells like coconut and I lean closer to her without knowing.

The brown haired girl turns her body to face me and I get drawn into her dark eyes again. "Do you write much?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not that much, mainly just when I'm bored." I decided not to tell her about the fact that my journal is filled not only with my mad rambling and poetry that wouldn't make sense to anyone that isn't me, but also an ungodly amount of songs that I had come up with. Quiet a lot of them weren't even completed, rather abandoned as soon as a new melody popped into my head.

"That's a shame," Camila replied, "I think you would be an impressive song writer. And singer, obviously." She smiles again, but this time the smallest of dimples appear in the corner of her lips.

It takes me a moment to realise that I was staring blatantly at the younger girls lips. I looked away before she could realise, but missed the small smirk that had formed after catching me looking.

"How can you tell?" I asked her.

"It's in your eyes," she replied, "You've got a spark that I think not even you yourself realise is there."

My smile widens at her words. I haven't decided if she's crazy or just poetic. "A spark?" I question. Camila nodded her head. "Is this the part where Simon Cowell runs in and tells me I have the X-factor?"

The sound of Camila's laughter fills my ears and I can't help but feel like a cage of butterfiles are let loose inside my stomach. Somehow I convince myself that it's just because I made someone so famous laugh at a bad joke.

Camila and I sit in the small music room for another fifteen minutes, making jokes and talking about music and anything else that comes to mind. She even played part of a song she preformed at the White House not so long ago and then proceeded to gush about how amazing the Obama family was.

By some miracle, the younger girl convinced me to play the song she had heard outside the door. My fingers were shaky at the start as I played the piano keys, but I quickly build up my confidence and softly sing the same lyrics as I had done before.

Camila watched my every move as I sang. Her eyes were on my hands, watching them play the melody, but soon moved to to my face. I could feel her looking at my lips and I instinctively darted my tongue out to wet them. I glanced to the side to see her holding her bottom lip between her teeth and soon got to distracted to finish the song. I turned so we were both facing each other, but her eyes still hadn't left my lips. Camila began to lean in closer and my heart started to be abnormally fast. Was she really about to kiss me? Suddenly the bell rang above us, causing us to jump apart at the shock.

We both wore red cheeks as we shyly looked away from each other.

I coughed to clear my throat, still embarrassed by what almost happened. "Ughh... we should probably get to class." I said and pointed to the door.

"Right," Camila replied, leaning down to pick up her bag. My eyes wonder down to her backside and I get distracted once again. When Camila turns around, my eyes dart away to were my bag lay and I quickly go to grab it, praying that she hadn't caught me looking. However, when I look back at her, she is wearing the same smirk as before, obviously indicating that she had caught me.

"So what class do you have now?" I asked, acting as if nothing had just happened.

The smaller girl reaches in to her pocket and pulls out her timetable. "English with Mrs Allen. What about you?"

"Me too!" I said happily at the thought of spending more time with the brown eyed girl. "Come on, I'll show you to her class."

We both leave the small room and all I can think about was the kiss that we almost shared. Did it actually almost happen or was it just all in my head? Did Camila even like girls? I drifted my eyes over to said girl and listen as she talks passionately about how her little sister was really good at drawing.

I laughed at a joke she made and decided that it didn't matter if she liked girls or not, I was determined to be friends with someone so amazing and joyful as Camila. And if something more came out of it then that would just be a benefit.


End file.
